Metronidazole, 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2-methyl-5-nitroimidazole, is a drug known to be effective in treating a variety of disorders. For example, the drug has direct trichomonacidal and amebacidal activity against Trichomonas vaginalis and Entamoeba histolytica, and is useful in combatting infections caused by those microbial parasites. Metronidazole has also been reported to be effective (via both oral and topical application) in treating skin disorders such as rosacea, ulcers infected with anaerobic bacteria, including decubitus ulcers (bed or pressure sores), venous ulcers, and diabetic foot ulcers, and other anaerobic infections such as post operative sepsis. There have also been reports that metronidazole is effective against perioral dermatitis.
Although oral administration of the drug has been employed for the treatment of certain disorders, long-term oral administration of the drug in cases o chronic disorders such as rosacea may be associated with certain unwanted side effects, and subjects all organ systems needlessly to high drug concentrations. Well-known problems associated with systemic antibiotic therapy include gastro-intestinal intolerance and vaginitis. Thus, topical compositions are generally preferred for dermatological applications. See, for example, "Practical Advice Offered On Rosacea", Dermatology News, (April, 1985).
When formulating topical compositions for application to diseased skin, different aspects, such as thermodynamic activity of the drug in the base material vehicle, i.e., the affinity of drug to the vehicle, the release rate of the drug from the vehicle, the type and status of the skin, and the sensitization and irritation potential of components, are factors that can affect the therapeutic effectiveness of topical dermatological preparations. In the case of non-diseased skin with its intact stratum corneum, cell membrane-controlled penetration of the drug occurs. Therefore, a high thermodynamic activity of the drug in the vehicle is desirable, i.e., the drug has a low affinity to the vehicle, and therefore has a high rate of cell membrane penetration to promote transfer of the drug across the epidermal cell membranes. With diseased skin, the release rate of the drug from the vehicle generally is rate-determining for penetration into a patient's cells. Therefore, vehicles which dissolve the drug and have a low diffusional resistance are preferred. In general, drug concentration in the vehicle, and thus the degree of saturation, is considered to be a key formulation factor when optimizing topical delivery for maximum bioavailability.
Rosacea, formerly called Acne rosacea, is a chronic skin disease primarily affecting adults, with recurring symptoms that include erythema, papules, pustules, rhinophyma, and telangiectses, primarily in the region of the nose, cheeks, and forehead. In rosacea, other acneform conditions, and certain types of dermatitis, topical treatment compositions are usually applied to both unafflicted and diseased areas. It is therefore desirable that a treatment have a mitigating effect on the diseased tissue and a prophylactic effect to prevent extension of involvement to the unafflicted tissue. Therefore, the preferred vehicles, and hence compositions, to obtain these desirable effects should contain metronidazole in a high thermodynamic activity and with a fast rate of release from the vehicle. Aqueous compositions of metronidazole would appear to meet the above criteria. However, the low solubility of metronidazole in water and several other solvents inhibits the preparation of an aqueous compositions. This has resulted in the development of oil-based, rather than aqueous, metronidazole compositions.
These current topical compositions generally are creams (oil in water emulsions) or ointments (petroleum jelly based compositions) with metronidazole being dissolved in the oil phase. The oils, certain surfactants and emulsifiers, and/or other ingredients utilized in the compositions have been found to be comedogenic, acnegenic, and/or irritating to the skin. See Fulton et al., Amer. Acad. of Dermatology 10(1):96-105, (Jan. 1984). Patients treated with such compositions therefore often experience skin problems which include irritation, uncomfortable drying of the skin, and "stinging" or "burning" sensations. In addition, the drug is generally dissolved or dispersed in the oil phase of such preparations, which reduces the specific activity of the drug due to inhibition of drug transfer across the cell membrane. See "Treatment Of Rosacea With 1% Metronidazole Cream. A Double-Blind Study", Nielsen, P., British J. of Dermatology 108:327-332 (1983).
Thus, a need remains for metronidazole-containing dermatological preparations suitable for topical use which avoid the problems of current compositions. Such dermatological preparations would be useful for treating skin disorders such as rosacea and certain types of dermatitis, including perioral dermatitis. The present invention provides such preparations.